


Wow You’re Tall

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Week 2018 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Growth, Kissing, Oneshot, Puberty, Rayllum, Rayllum week 2018, Raylum, Reunion, Wordcount: 100-500, changes, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum week 2018: Day 2: Growth.After a year apart, Rayla meets a way taller Callum.





	Wow You’re Tall

“I still can’t believe this.”

Rayla looked at Callum in disbelief, the young man looked the same, messy hair, a smile on his face, and lanky body. But one thing was extremely out of place, his height. She had used to be so much taller than Callum, yet now, Callum was taller than her, even her horns! He practically towered over her, and she had to tilt her head upwards to look him in the eyes. And on top of that, was that stubble she saw? This was all new, so strange, yet exciting?

“Can’t believe what?”

Callum’s deep voice bounced around in the air, causing Rayla to smirk. Even his voice was different, so much deeper and adult. Was this even the same person?

“You!”

“Me?”

“Yes! All of you. One day I give you a goodbye kiss, leave for a year long mission where I travel around Xadia to help people become stable again after the war Viren caused, and when I’m finally coming back to my cute little Callum, I find someone way taller than before. This is so weird.”

The prince laughed, the smile on his face almost melting Rayla’s heart, along with the sweet time of his voice.

“Rayla, you’re adorable. I’ve missed you too.”

He opened up his arms, gesturing for a hug, but Rayla jumped straight into his arms, pressing a deep kiss onto his lips. Callum blushed, Rayla tasted like moonberries.

As they parted, both smiled.

“Don’t try to greet me with just a hug. You know I’ve been waiting to kiss you for a year.”

“Me too.”


End file.
